fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Reacting to the Wiki
Hi everyone! This idea is not mine, but a couple of others whom of which have commented on some other FanFics and I thought "hey, why not give it a try?" So here it is! Enjoy! Chapter 1: Sophie Elizabeth Foster Sophie sat in her room, toying with the laptop Dex had made her. It worked better than a regular laptop, so that was awesome. She thought about looking up herself. Finally, she made up her mind and typed in the letters. "Sophie Elizabeth Foster..." She whispered as she hastily inserted the words. But what she found was unbelievable. She slammed shut the laptop and decided to get some friends along for the ride. --- "So... Are we gonna read it or what?" Keefe demanded after Sophie had explained everything. "Uh, yeah. Just making sure everyone understands." She glanced at Keefe. "I'd rather be punished for making the right decision than live with the guilt of making the wrong one the rest of my life." ''-Sophie Foster, in Keeper of the Lost Cities'' "Whoa." Keefe said immediately. "Care to explain, Foster?" "Um, no." Sophie told him as she herself could not understand. Sophie Elizabeth Foster is the protagonist throughout the series Keeper of the Lost Cites (or KotLC). "That's a weird name. KotLC." Fitz stated, only to be rewarded by a nudge from Biana. "Yeah." Sophie muttered before continuing. She is currently about 14, as stated in Nightfall. She attends Foxfire Academy, the only noble school in the Lost Cities, for Levels 2 (book one), 3 (books two, three, and five), '' "Why not four?" Dex asked. Everyone looked at him with confusion masking their faces. "It says she attended Level 3 for books two, three, and five. Why not four too?" "Maybe we'll find out." Sophie replied. ''and 4 (book six). She temporarily attended Exillium with Fitz, Dex, Keefe, and Biana in book four. "Oh, that explains it." Dex interrupted. She also has a limbium allergy. Sophie after being adopted did not take the last name of Grady and Edaline Ruewen. The name Sophie means "wisdom," "wise," and "pretty." Her middle name, Elizabeth, means "oath of God," and "God is satisfaction." Her last name, Foster, means "one who keeps the forest." Keefe snorted at the last one. "Maybe I should start calling you Forest instead of Foster." Sophie looked at him with obvious annoyance and Tam rolled his eyes. Caption: Record holder for Most Physician Visits and Physician House Calls Ever. Gender: Female. Age: 12 (Lost Cities), 13 (Exile and Everblaze), 14 (Neverseen through Nightfall), 15 (Nightfall). Eye Colour: Brown with Gold Flecks. Hair Colour: Platinum Blonde. "No way! It's definitely golden blonde. Like mine!" Keefe exclaimed. "No-one cares Keefe." Tam remarked. Special Ability: "Andddd this is when it takes forever to finish." Keefe cut in. "Keefe, shut up already!" Sophie exclaimed in frustration. "Awww, Foster doesn't like her future husband's jokes?" "What?" They all said, tones varying from jealousy to anger to confusion. Ployglot, Inflinctor, Teleporter, Telepath, Enhancer. Foxfire Level: 4. Job: Black Swan member, a Level Four student at Foxfire and a Exillium Wayward (formerly). Residence: Havenfield. Important Information: Limbium allergy and had been raised by humans until Fitz finds her (Keeper of the Lost Cities). She is afraid of sedatives. Dex shot her a look of sympathy while Fitz looked happy that he was specially mentioned. Physical Appearance: Sophie is described as being very beautiful. "And she is." Fitz, Keefe and Dex said together. Tam snickered at the three. She has long, soft, wavy blonde hair flowing a bit past her shoulders, and her eyes are a warm brown with shimmering flecks of gold. She has rosy pink lips, flawless skin, and arched brown eyebrows. Many people would describe Sophie as alluring and attractive; Della tells Sophie that she will become a heart-breaker when she grows up. Dex accidentally called calls her the prettiest girl at Foxfire. "Really Dex? You know, when you tell a girl that, it's usually on purpose." Keefe joked, nudging the dimpled boy playfully as he scowled. "Moving on..." Sophie grumbled. Keefe hints to thinking that she is beautiful. '' "No I don't. I think of you as drop-dead gorgeous, like me." Keefe told her, musing his hair a bit while glanced at Sophie with envy. "Well, I think she's drop-dead gorgeous on the inside, just like me!" Fitz argued, jealousy lighting his eyes. "I think she's drop-dead gorgeous on the inside and out." Dex put in before realizing what he'd just said. "I'm continue reading before I die of blushing." Sophie said, cheeks redder than a tomato. "Is that even possible?" Linh asked. "Don't know and don't want to find out!" Sophie answered. ''Fitz also implies many times that he thinks she's pretty. Fitz, Keefe, and Dex are always falling in love over Sophie's stunning beauty (Ex: Fitz is constantly giving her gifts.) As of Exile, she has a star-shaped scar on the back of her hand. In the human world, she often wore dull colors such as black, brown, and gray to avoid attention; however, Fitz was able to identify her as an elf, partly because she is so naturely beautiful. In the Elvin world, however, she has no choice but to wear their colorful clothing to enhance her already stunning appearance, and occasionally enjoys it. She is not overly girly like Biana; "I'm not overly girly!" Biana protested. Sophie ignored her and continued. She often dislikes gowns, tiaras, extravagant skirts, makeup, shopping and similar items. She dislikes wearing fancy gowns because of the many overly girly aspecting of the dresses, unlike Biana. "Does that mean that at our wedding, you're going to wear a wedding pants and shirt instead of a dress?" Keefe inquired irritably. Sophie rolled her eyes. "I never said I was going to marry you." "Well, Sophie Foster, will you marry me?" "No!" Fitz, Sophie, and Dex exclaimed together. "I'm fifteen!" Sophie blurted. "So?" Keefe said before getting cut off by Sophie's hasty reading. After she manifests as an Enhancer, she is encouraged to wear fancier clothes to steer attention away from her gloves and to her appearance. Personality and Traits: Sophie's favorite color is teal because of Fitz's (her-'' Sophie cut herself off. "You know... Maybe this is a bad idea..." Keefe snatched the laptop and read for her, the desperate cries ignored. ''crush) eyes. Sophie is first depicted as a shy and lonely girl, as she was a mere 12-year-old among high school seniors. "Keefe, how are you reading English?" Fitz questioned. "Dearest Mommy taught me while I was 'with' the Neverseen." Keefe responded. She was an outcast because she was very quiet but overly intelligent, and was often called a know-it-all, due to this intelligence. Her outstanding grades and sharp memory frequently annoyed and aroused the jealousy of her human peers. Because of she often wore dull colors, such as black or gray. Attention still makes her uncomfortable. '' "And a bunch of blah blah blah." Keefe said, scrolling down. "Ooh, relationships..." ''Fitz (cognate in training/close friend/love interest) "There's and whole heck of a lot, so I'm gonna read the first and last paragraph." Keefe informed the small group. Throughout the series, Sophie and Fitz have a bond that becomes stronger and stronger, helping them grow as Cognates and great friends. For their Cognate training, they have to reveal all of their secrets, which makes their relationship even more intimate. One of the reasons Sophie and Fitz fit so well together is because they both know pain, so they comfort each other in troubling times. They trust each other a lot and understand each other's minds completely. They are always there for moral support, often laughing or crying together. --- During Nightfall, Fitz often gives Sophie gifts even though it isn't midterms or finals. She also promises that after they save her parents, she will come clean with the secret she's been hiding from him, which is Sophie's crush on Fitz. Keefe stopped and looked expectantly at Fitz. "Okay." Fitz said, shrugging. "I kinda knew." Sophie slapped her forehead and groaned loudly. "Anyway... Ooh, I'm next!" Keefe said excitedly. Keefe (close friend/possible love interest) "No, definite love interest!" Keefe said loudly while Tam and Sophie rolled their eyes. Keefe is one of Sophie's closest friends. He first met Sophie when she had to go see Elwin after alchemy and he was skipping class. Keefe and Sophie have been in detention together numerous times. He is an Empath and can feel Sophie's emotions much stronger than others, even when not in contact. Keefe likes to tease Sophie and sometimes even flirts with her. He's also president of the 'Sophie Foster Fan Club'. At the end of book one, Keefe is the one who figured out that Sophie light-leaped Dex to the Four Seasons Tree as they were escaping the Neverseen. He is the only other person (besides Fitz and Sophie) whom Silveny allowed to be close to her, and he calls Silveny 'Glitterbutt'. He likes making Sophie blush as well. '' "Man. I'm done reading for a while." Keefe said. "Then it's my turn!" Fitz said, grabbing the laptop. ''Dex (best friend/adoptive cousin) "I thought I was your best friend." Biana said, a tear dramatically rolling down her cheek. "Oh please. Your all my best friends. This website lied." Sophie reassured the group. "Well, then, I'm the best best friend!" Keefe exclaimed. "Just read." Linh told Fitz. Dex is Sophie's best and first friend, as stated in the books. Dex cares deeply about Sophie and he often studied with her for exams, helping her through thick and thin. --- Sophex remains a platonic ship and they maintain a healthy friendship. "Basically it continues like this for fourteen more people, just shorter. Soph apparently likes us three the best." Fitz said, grinning. "Let's look up me now!" "KEEFE NO!" Thanks for reading and please leave a comment down below to support my small FanFiction. If you have time, go check me out on FanFiction.net by the name of LionRulersRoar. If you have a particular page you want me to go over comment it and I will try my best! As always, have a wonderful day and wish to be an Elf. LionRulersRoar Category:Fanfiction Category:Funny